


I can’t think of a title

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Verse, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I can’t think of a title

Changkyun woke up from his sleep. He did not want to wake up so early but his stupid unborn pup went and kicked him in the spleen. He had been so thrilled when he finally got pregnant after a year of trying but now, the novelty has worn off.

The pup kicked again. “Ow!” Changkyun rubbed his belly. “Alright, I’ll make breakfast. Just stay there and…” A rustle of blankets meant that Changkyun had woken up his mate. “Hey, love. Good morning.”

“What are you going on about?” Hoseok mumbled and rolled over. He wasn’t a morning person.

“I’m sorry love.” Changkyun placed one arm around him. “The pup kicks are being extra annoying today.” Changkyun grabbed one of Hoseok’s hands and placed it on his belly. The pup gave a kick causing Hoseok to give a small smile.

”I can't wait to be a father.” Hoseok mumbled sleepily.

”Yeah, ” Changkyun kissed him. What was he doing? This is what omega’s do. They carry pups and fall in love with the pup as soon as they know they're pregnant. But Changkyun wasn't falling in love with the pup. He was excited to have a pup and be a parent but wasn't feeling the bond most parents have. ”I’m going to make my breakfast, do you want anything?”

”Yeah, two more hours of sleep.” Hoseok mumbled. ”Oh, and I love you.”

”I love you too.” Changkyun smiled. He climbed out of bed. His pup kicked whenever he moved. As soon as he was out of the room Changkyun rubbed his belly. ”I’m a terrible parent.” Changkyun started to cry and walked to the kitchen. He sat at the table, he knew he should eat but couldn't find the energy to even make cereal. He sighed and went back to bed. Hoseok was already back asleep. Changkyun cuddled up next to him just as his pup kicked.

”Hoseok gets so happy when you kick. Why can't I get that happy?” Changkyun mumbled while he rubbed his belly. ”It can't be hard to bond with a pup that's growing in you but no I suck at everything.”

”Pup.” Hoseok mumbled. ”I’m sleeping.”

”Sorry.” Changkyun kissed him. ”Were you listening?”

”No.” Hoseok rolled over. ”Just be quiet.” Changkyun put Hoseok's hand on his belly and fell asleep.

Two hours later and Changkyun was woken up again. ”What do you want?”

”You haven't taken your vitamins.” Hoseok handed him his pills. Changkyun rubbed his eyes. ”I love you.” Changkyun sighed and took two pills. The pup kicked and Changkyun rubbed his belly. ”Did it kick?”

”Yeah, I guess.” Changkyun sighed. ”It’s not a big deal. It kicks all the time.” Hoseok kissed his belly. Changkyun smiled but started to cry.

”Changkyun what's wrong?” Hoseok cusped his face in his hands.

”I’m a terrible parent.” Changkyun hugged him. ”It doesn't even exist yet and I don't love it.” Hoseok hugged him. ”I’m supposed to be super attached to it but I'm not. It's just a thing that kicks me and makes me gain weight and I don't like it.” Changkyun's cries turned to sobs.

”Oh, Changkyun.” Hoseok ran his fingers through his hair. ”It’s okay to feel that way. You never had met the pup. Of course, you aren't going to be super attached. But I know deep down you love this pup so much. You may not feel it. But it's there.”

”But you’re so excited when the baby kicks but I'm not, it's just a thing that happens.” Changkyun rubbed his belly, ”Why can't I be that happy?” 

Hoseok placed a hand on his belly. ”Because you can experience every time the pup kicks. I can only feel it if I'm touching you and then I realize that this pup is the ultimate symbol of our love.” Hoseok's eyes started to water. ”But with you, I understand why it's not that big of a deal, it has to get annoying at some.”

”Is that how you view our pup?” Changkyun rubbed his belly. ”A symbol of our love? I never thought of it like that.” Changkyun and Hoseok felt a kick.

”Well, yeah. I know that sounds wrong since all I had to do was not wear a condom during your heat and you have to go through nine months of this.” Hoseok ran his hands around Changkyun's belly. ”But this pup is everything that our relationship has been building up to.” He kissed his belly again.

”I know it is, but I still can't find a way to love it.” Changkyun was about to start crying, but Hoseok stopped him.

”That’s fine. You’re only five months along.” Hoseok kissed his cheek. “You don’t even know it’s gender. You have four more months to bond, and even then some omega take days to bond with their newborn, there’s nothing wrong with them. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

”I love you.” Changkyun kissed him. ”And my pup I love my pup.” Changkyun rubbed his belly.

“I love you and the pup.” Hoseok hugged him.


End file.
